


鄰家的兔子姐姐 -4

by Uniao666



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniao666/pseuds/Uniao666
Kudos: 61





	鄰家的兔子姐姐 -4

4/

金容仙百般聊賴地靠在牆上，心裡想的都是等一下要怎麼勾引自家小狼，身旁名為學長的生物卻在她耳邊嘰嘰喳喳說個不停。  
本來是想說自己剛升上碩班新人，不太好意思拒絕學長的熱情，加上小年下要過來還需要段時間，便由著他滔滔不絕，誰知道他講了15分鐘還沒要停的意思。  
真是豆頁疼。  
學長的長篇大論精簡來說等於晚上要不要一起去玩，還把碩班其他學長學姊全搬出來，就只是拐著彎要釣她的意思嘛。  
金容仙越聽越煩躁，下意識拉了拉短版小禮服的下擺，學長過於灼熱的眼神真是看的她渾身不舒服。  
「容仙啊，怎麼樣，要不要一起去玩？」  
那人終於吿一個段落，得出結論。  
一開始直接這樣問不就好了，金容仙在心裡翻了個大白眼，露出了個勉強的笑容。  
「學長不好意思，我晚上有約了。」  
「哎一，誰這麼大膽把我們容仙搶走了，有沒有照片來給學長看看？有我帥嗎？」  
哇，這人簡直沒臉。  
金容仙弄了個專業皮笑肉不笑的表情，正準備隨便敷衍離開的時候，耳邊突然傳來冷漠又低沉的嗓音。  
「你對我有什麼意見嗎？」  
金容仙回過頭，被一把攬進對方溫暖的懷裏，熟悉又具攻擊性的訊息素縈繞在心頭，讓她身體軟了好幾分。  
「星！」  
文星伊摟著她的腰，沉默了幾秒後又皺著眉開口，「容，為什麼不換地方等？」  
金容仙覺得好笑，年下這就是變相的在說學長很擾人嘛。  
她眨眨眼，也不戳破小年下虛勢的自尊心，反而順著她演起了小鳥依人的戲碼，聲音說有多甜就有多甜。  
「昂，人家怕你找不到我嘛～」  
她看到Alpha 的眼角抽了一下，心裡樂不可遏，又變本加厲往嗓子裡擠了一堆蜜，「那學長我們就先走了～」  
「啊⋯容仙等等⋯」  
一旁的男人回過神，終於意識到魚要跑了，手一伸就想拉住金容仙，卻被無情地一把拍掉。  
「還有事嗎？」  
文星伊冷著一張臉，全身散著生人勿近的威壓。  
Alpha此時冷冽又強硬的訊息素佔盡了優勢，讓男人嘴巴開了又合合了又開，還是沒敢講出話。  
「沒事就滾。」  
隨即攬著金容仙頭也不回的走人。  
文星伊似乎還在氣頭上，一路無言，只是手也沒離開過姐姐的腰。  
金容仙仰頭親了親年下線條分明的下顎，心裡歡喜的不得了，「我們星星吃醋啦？」  
文星伊鹽著臉沒理她。  
金容仙來了興致，用甜膩的嗓子開啟演技病模式。  
「哎一估，那位只是學長啦，姐姐也覺得他很煩——唔⋯」  
還沒演完，下巴就被人捏了起來。  
文星伊瞇著眼看她，距離極近，金容仙都能感受到對方帶有濃厚佔有欲的氣息全灑在自己臉上。  
「⋯星？」  
「姐姐再提到別人一次，我就在這裡把你辦了。」  
那個瞬間金容仙心裡可謂百感交集。  
吾家有狼初長成。自己花盡心思收服養育的小狼終於長大了，也比姐姐高了，敢捏姐姐下巴了，敢威脅姐姐了。  
不過那紅通通的耳朵又出賣了她，果然還是小奶夠一枚。  
還有那臉蛋真是人間極品，小時候還只是清秀充滿少年氣，長大後不知道為什麼硬是生出了個禁欲的氣息，弄得自己愛不釋手。  
今天小年下還穿了個西裝，禁欲又更上一層樓了，以後必須多給小狼買西裝。穿出去穿用的，跟穿給自己看的。  
啊，好奶好狼好禁欲的年下alpha。  
好喜歡，好想被她辦。  
「星伊⋯」  
下腹一熱，喉間不可抑制的發出曖昧嬌喘，金容仙感覺到腰間的手緊了緊，又突然間鬆開。  
「姐姐不是要帶我去夜店玩嗎？」  
文星伊撇過頭，聲線帶著不易察覺的顫抖。  
小年下大概又是自尊心在作祟，總愛轉移話題來掩飾自己的羞澀。金容仙笑了起來。  
「笑什麼？」  
「笑你可愛呀。」  
在小孩出聲反駁之前，金容仙趕緊從正面攀上去，細腰惡作劇般的貼在對方胯下扭了扭，「走啦，姐姐帶你去夜店。」

-

要說為什麼要帶文星伊來夜店，這還是年下自己的要求。  
她大概是把這種成人專屬的娛樂當作是一個成年的象徵，什麼泡吧啊夜衝啊唱K啊，非得都要輪著玩一遍才安心。  
金容仙也沒覺得不好，畢竟小狼在家中被自己豢養了那麼久，總要出去放放風，放完回來說不準還能找回點野性滿足自己。  
儘管很信任小狼犬一定會回到自己身邊，但金容仙實在是不怎麼放心她周遭的小姊姊小妹妹，畢竟年下alpha的魅力金容仙自己最清楚。  
這不，舞池裡一群花蝴蝶現在就纏在文星伊身邊，扭得可真起勁。  
金容仙瞇著眼靠在卡座的沙發椅上，手指不耐煩的點著桌子。  
嘖，貼那麼近幹什麼，那小子也不知道拒絕。  
眼前的畫面怎麼看怎麼不順眼，夜店裡過於興奮的音樂又震耳欲聾，連帶的金容仙對待來獻媚的alpha們也跟著暴躁了起來。  
直接一把推翻了送過來的酒，被灑了一身厚重酒味的alpha卻沒有要退縮的意思，反而一臉興奮的跪在她身前。  
金容仙打了個寒慄，要不是夜店裡本身氣味混雜，不然直接聞到這位毫無遮掩的噁心味道，她絕對會吐出來。  
無視掉面前荒謬的畫面，金容仙抬起頭，眼神又開始在舞池中搜索那削瘦的身影，但左看右看，也沒看到那套幫她挑的格紋西裝。  
跑哪玩去了呢？  
金容仙皺起眉，暗暗後悔自己把那隻行動荷爾蒙帶來夜店這種人蛇混雜的空間。  
她站起身，卻被底下還跪著的alpha擋住了去路。  
「滾開。」  
對方無動於衷。  
「⋯」  
難不成是要踩過去嗎？  
就在金容仙真的認真思考要不要抬腳時，身體卻自行騰空，以被公主抱的方式落入了堅實的懷抱。  
一顆煩躁的心就這麼平息了下來，她放鬆身子，雙手纏上對方的脖頸。  
「怎麼回來了？」  
「領帶鬆了。」  
金容仙撐起身子看她，本來平整的領口果然散了開來，領帶鬆鬆的掛在上面。  
「找旁邊的姐姐幫你繫不就好了。」  
「所以我找了。」文星伊看她，「這裡。」  
金容仙哼了哼，腦袋埋進年下的脖頸，咬著領帶結故意又拉開來。  
「那就別繫了。」  
文星伊沒回她，換了個話題，「姐姐平常身邊都這麼多垃圾嗎？」  
金容仙愣了愣，順著她的眼神往地上那眼帶怒氣的alpha看過去，才明白所謂的“垃圾”是指什麼。  
「也不多。」  
「什麼不多！剛剛那已經是今天第四個了！」  
「還數啊？」  
對比小年下激動的情緒，金容仙倒是顯得相當無所謂，專心致志的把玩著手中的領帶。  
「當然數。」  
文星伊說得越咬牙切齒，金容仙越愛引她入陷阱。  
「你身邊那群姐姐妹妹沒數，數這些垃圾幹嘛？」  
「我對她們沒興趣。」  
「沒興趣是⋯」金容仙挑眉，手不安份的在年下鎖骨間畫圈，「不行嗎？」  
還沒等到回應，卻突然感覺到背部頂上了堅硬的東西，一個回神才發現文星伊已經把自己抵在吧檯的桌面上。  
「我行不行姐姐不是知道嗎？」  
面前人語音剛落，雙唇就貼了上來，炙熱的喘息混著酒氣在唇舌之間傾灑，惹得金容仙幾乎要醉倒在年下的臂膀中。  
這吻來的濃烈，誰也不願放開誰，金容仙只得含著年下的唇，在廝磨中輕笑。  
「又笑什麼呢？」文星伊問她。  
「我的小狼長大了，真好。」  
小狼盯著她，眼裡都是興奮。  
「那姐姐要試試長大的小狼嗎？」  
金容仙要她扶她起來，坐在桌面上雙腿一勾兩手一伸，像隻無尾熊一樣把文星伊圈住。  
她把胸前兩團嫩肉壓在文星伊身上，嘴巴探到年下敏感的耳旁，「想要姐姐怎麼試？嗯？」  
文星伊在顫抖，內心的慾望不斷膨脹，幾乎要直接把眼前的妖精吃乾抹淨。  
「姐姐⋯我硬了。」她頂了頂胯。  
「小變態，還在外面呢⋯」  
「都是容害的。」  
「星伊姐姐，怎麼不來玩了～」  
突如其來的聲音把兩人拉回現實，震耳欲聾的音樂又重回耳裡。  
金容仙皺著眉看著眼前打斷她跟小狼親密的人，內心十分不爽。  
文星伊還在愣神，一臉你哪位的表情。  
「剛剛不是說馬上就回來嗎？大家都還在等你呢～」  
來人也不氣餒，笑得一臉妖豔的纏著文星伊不放，彷彿在對金容仙下戰帖似的。  
「這位妹妹，星伊姐姐現在沒空，小朋友趕快回家。」  
金容仙對她笑，展示自己的氣度。  
「這位阿姨，我是在問星伊姐姐又不是在問你。」  
「⋯」  
笑容卡在臉上，金容仙理智線瀕臨決裂。  
好啊，年紀輕又怎樣，看老娘怎麼完勝你。  
金容仙微微退開身，故意把小年下還撐著的帳篷露出來，然後捏著她的臉讓她正對自己。  
「星⋯姐姐好想被你幹⋯」  
年下倒吸了一口氣，眼裡再也裝不下其他人，抱著金容仙就往出口走，任憑後頭怎麼喊都沒回頭。  
金容仙勾起唇，獎勵性的揉了把小帳篷。  
「去哪呢？」  
「回家。」

-

文星伊走得很急，沒幾分鐘就到了家門口。  
也幸虧租屋處離夜店只有一條街的距離，否則金容仙覺得野性大增的小狼可能真的會在街上開幹。  
不過進了家門，文星伊倒像是冷靜了下來，只是把金容仙抵在牆上，死死地盯著她。  
金容仙被她嵌住，動彈不得。  
「星？」  
「⋯我是姐姐的。」  
小年下眼神堅定，滿眼星光讓金容仙的心柔軟的不得了，被那處堅硬抵著的酥麻感從脊椎一路往上傳到頭頂。  
「⋯想要⋯」  
「容想要什麼？」  
「想要星星進來⋯」  
「我的哪裡？」  
不知何時主導權好像調換了過來，但漸漸包圍過來年下alpha的訊息素讓金容仙腦袋渾沌，連身體也無力了起來。  
文星伊撐著她，咬了咬姐姐的耳垂，順著漂亮的下顎線一路舔舐。  
「嗯⋯」  
「哪裡？」  
渾身好像騷癢一般難耐，金容仙過了好幾秒才反應過來小年下還執著在剛剛的問題。  
「這裡⋯」她仰頭嬌喘，腰不斷地往對方胯部磨蹭，「星星硬硬的這裡⋯」  
小年下似乎是滿意了，舔弄胸前乳頭的動作停了下來，引起金容仙不滿的哼唧聲。  
「還要⋯」  
「姐姐不是想要這裡？」  
她鬆開手，拉著姐姐的手就往自己身下帶。  
熟練的捏了幾把，金容仙迫不急待的解開小年下的西裝褲，碩大隔著內褲挺了出來，顯得十分色情。  
金容仙咽了咽口水，自動自發的蹲下身子親吻它。  
小年下悶哼了聲，嗓音沙啞，「姐姐⋯我還沒洗澡⋯別吞⋯」  
「沒關係⋯」金容仙含糊的應了聲，連著內褲從柱身開始含進嘴裡，慢慢地往上吸吮，雙手也不含糊，抓著囊袋輕輕地揉弄。  
「容⋯」  
金容仙含著小星伊抬眼跟她對視，「喜歡嗎？」  
「喜歡⋯」  
再次從頂端往下舔弄，手從大腿的縫隙鑽進去，直接觸碰到滾燙的堅硬。  
小年下硬到內褲已經包不住了，金容仙乾脆要把拉下內褲，讓碩大彈到自己臉上。鼻尖頂著那處，alpha濃烈的氣味直直闖入大腦。  
都是文星伊的味道。  
金容仙滿意的舔了舔頂端，含著堅硬開始吞吐。  
「哈啊⋯容⋯姐姐⋯」  
故意停下來吸了幾口，果然又聽到文星伊低沉的吼聲。  
下身已經濕到不行，為了趕快讓小年下射出來，金容仙越舔越賣力，連底部囊袋都被她造訪過好幾次。  
「姐姐⋯要射了⋯嗯⋯」  
金容仙大力吸了口，當作最後的助攻。  
文星伊腰部一陣僵直，把灼熱的白液全數射進姐姐嘴裡。  
「唔⋯」  
「姐姐，吐出來⋯」  
金容仙聽話的張嘴，白液順著嘴角滑下，看的文星伊血液又開始沸騰。她抱起軟在地上的姐姐，把人放上床壓著親。  
「唔⋯星伊⋯你等等⋯」  
「不等。」  
狂亂的吻如雨點般落在金容仙身上，連身小禮服被剝落，皮膚在接觸到清冷的空氣時顫了幾下，又被熾熱的親吻覆蓋。  
前面親不夠，金容仙被翻了過來，背部又被親了個遍。  
小年下的那處似乎沒有要疲軟的意思，依然堅挺的在金容仙臀上磨蹭。  
以往小狼的二次情潮不會來的那麽快，這次的毫無間斷倒是讓金容仙感到有些吃不消。  
「星⋯慢點——啊！」  
還在想著要哄哄她，後頸上的抑制貼卻被一口咬下，兩片糾結在一起的抑制貼落在她面前，然後是雙方噴湧而至的信息素。  
體內的情潮翻湧，alpha的訊息素又充滿攻擊性，金容仙失了神，等反應過來小年下已經從後撞入小穴中。  
「嘶⋯姐姐裡面好緊⋯」  
「星、星伊⋯唔⋯等一下⋯」  
年下沒聽話，反而開始加速律動，「姐姐以前都要我快點，怎麼今天老是叫我等？」  
金容仙被她撞的又難受又舒服，抱著枕頭哼哼唧唧，「星星今天好壞⋯嗯⋯」  
「不喜歡嗎？」  
「嗯⋯沒有⋯哈啊⋯」  
「不喜歡那我就停了。」  
小年下說到做到，用力頂到深處就真的沒再動。剛好就這麼按在穴內敏感的子宮口上。  
「哈⋯星、星伊、不行頂在那邊⋯唔⋯」  
金容仙想逃，卻被一把抓回來鎖在懷裏。從體內傳上來的酸脹感讓她幾乎要發瘋。  
「姐姐喜歡嗎？」  
「嗚嗚⋯星伊、先出去⋯那裡不行⋯」  
「姐姐還沒回答我的問題。」  
「喜歡、喜歡⋯星星⋯哈啊⋯不要了⋯不要頂⋯」  
文星伊邊舔弄姐姐的耳垂邊哄道，「容，再撐一下。」  
說罷，又更用力往那處壓。  
敏感點被長時間刺激，金容仙頭皮發麻，熱潮在體內亂竄，眼淚不聽話的往下掉。  
「星、要到了⋯嗚嗚、要到了⋯」  
「容。」  
隨著文星伊的親吻，體內的浪潮被推到最高處，過於巨大的歡愉讓她只能露出不成文的嬌喘聲。  
密密麻麻的細汗佈滿皮膚，金容仙不舒服的扭了扭，引來後方隱忍的悶哼。  
「容⋯太緊了，別動⋯」  
「昂，那你出去。」  
好不容易把黏在背上的傢伙趕起來，金容仙翻了個身躺著，正面對上撐在上方的小年下。  
這麼一看才發現，小狼上半身居然還衣著完整，只有挺立的下身還帶著晶瑩的黏液在空氣中張牙舞爪。  
「衣冠禽獸。」  
文星伊眨眨眼，又低頭吻住她。  
許是剛剛高潮後的餘韻還留在體內，只要小年下一碰她，身體立馬又顫抖了起來。  
「嗯⋯」  
「姐姐舒服嗎？」  
奶狗的特性顯露出來，文星伊又開始蹭著姐姐要稱讚。  
金容仙嗔了她幾眼，著手剝開她身上的衣服。  
「舒服，小星星好棒。」  
揉了揉小狼的耳朵，又把胸挺起來讓她舔弄。  
不知道是不是被自己調教的關係，文星伊似乎特別喜歡這樣的獎勵方式，一埋頭就忘我的吸吮了起來。  
「嗯⋯星星跟寶寶一樣⋯哈啊⋯」  
文星伊不樂意了，換咬姐姐的嘴唇，「我不是寶寶。」  
「怎麼就不是了？這麼喜歡姐姐的胸部。」  
小年下瞇起眼，堅硬在穴口磨蹭，「姐姐，我還沒射呢。」  
「剛剛怎麼不射呢？」金容仙笑道。  
「因為要讓姐姐舒服。」  
金容仙拿她的勝負心沒輒，自動自發坐上小年下的大腿，拍拍她的肩，「知道啦，大野狼。姐姐想喝水，抱我去。」  
末了，又補了一句，「喝完就讓你射。」

-

金容仙坐在廚房桌上，看著底下毛毛躁躁的頭頂，不停喘息。  
「呀⋯讓你倒水⋯嗯⋯不是讓你舔⋯哈啊⋯慢點⋯」  
「在倒啊。」文星伊仰頭看她，故意舔了舔晶瑩的嘴唇，「水好多。」  
金容仙愣了愣，才明白小年下這是開起黃腔。  
「大變態！」  
「都是姐姐教的。」  
年下撐起身，削瘦又精實的身子看的金容仙身體直發軟。  
「嗯⋯快點⋯姐姐想要了⋯」  
「知道了。」  
文星伊折疊她，硬挺在入口磨擦了幾下，便直直衝入穴內。  
「啊⋯⋯！」  
已經被插到高潮一次的金容仙也不再矜持，不停的喊著小年下快點。  
「星、啊、哼嗯⋯還要⋯快點⋯」  
「姐姐⋯好舒服⋯」  
文星伊放肆的衝撞，卻怎麼也覺得不夠，她好想把姐姐揉進自己身體裡。  
吸了口氣，她一把抱起金容仙，讓她掛在自己身上。  
重力讓金容仙往下掉，小年下又撐著她用力往上頂，硬挺硬是插入最敏感的深處。  
「啊⋯！太深了⋯嗚嗚⋯這樣太深了⋯」  
文星伊沒理她，一邊律動一邊喘著粗氣往臥室前進。  
短短幾步路卻顛簸像過山車，金容仙只能死死攀著年下，叫聲越發大聲。  
「星伊、啊！嗯星⋯回去⋯床上⋯」  
「姐姐⋯我快射⋯嗯⋯」  
金容仙感覺到體內的小獸漲大，頂部似乎有成結的趨勢，弄得她輕微的高潮連連。  
太熱了，她對年下搖頭，淚眼婆娑。  
「星星⋯太大了⋯嗚嗚⋯」  
文星伊帶著她躺回床上，安撫道，「容，乖，再一下⋯」  
她語氣溫柔，下身的動作卻越發兇猛。  
「嗚⋯星伊⋯」金容仙抽咽著喊她。  
「嗯？」  
「抱抱⋯要親親⋯」  
年下呼吸一窒，在完全成結前抱住了姐姐瘦小的身體，喘息被淹沒在溫柔的親吻中。  
「星伊⋯要去了⋯！」  
「嗯⋯容⋯」  
文星伊身體繃直，第一次由體內把金容仙完完全全的標記。  
她沒有馬上拔出來，而是抱著姐姐溫存。  
「容⋯姐姐⋯」  
「嗯？」  
「我愛你。」  
金容仙看她，笑得像天使。  
「我也愛你，姐姐的小狼犬。」


End file.
